Natsume's HIJACKED Wedding Party
by Yasumoni
Summary: Natsume is getting married. Little does he knows, I MIKAN SAKURA have full plans to HIJACK his wedding party.Well, I can't let my BOYFRIEND marry another girl, can I    ?ONESHOT!... wORTh a tRY, RIGHT? *winks*


_Hope you like it. For AoGA House Cup! TEAM B!_

_Dedicated especially to secretive music, kid Tantei , mishie, black maya and my team B staff and all the cool AoGA members_

_Disclaimer- Did you think I owned GA? yes BAKA you are RIGHT! HAHAHAHA *drunken laugh*_

_WARNING- OOC PREVELANT _

**_Natsume's Hijacked Wedding Party_**

**_Mikan's P.O.V_**

"Marry me."

"No"

"Please"

"NO!"

"I wouldn't touch you without your permission, I swear" the ebony haired , scarlet eyed guy said pleading

"Do you want me to kick you in your UBER DUMMY face!" I said my brows up, my legs positioned

"I would get a chance to see my cute lovely POLKA'S?" he teased his crimson eyes giving a wicked gleam "SURE!"

"NATSUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMEEEE!" my punch was well placed but he still dodged it swiftly, well this IS NATSUME we are talking ABOUT!

"Look! Mikan! WE HAVE TO GET MARRIED…!"

"NO! I DON'T believe in commitments! "

" …I WILL GET YOU TO MARRY ME! BY HOOK OR CROOK! I DON'T CARE!" his face stiffened in firmness

"_WHAT WILL YOU DO? HYUUGA? THREATEN ME? KIDNAP ME_?" I almost perched up over our coffee table and bend towards him, his nose hear mine, his eyes in mine

"Look Mikan," he said calmly for once " my dad gave me the deadline, if I can't persuade you by this weekend, I WILL have to marry that Luna!"

"And you will?" a vein in my head perked up

"I wouldn't have a choice, Mikan. I can't defy my dad." he said matter of factly

"I don't care! Do whatever you want! Marry whichever breed of cow you like!" I stomped out of our date

"MIKAN!" he shouted my name but I was too angry to even look back

* * *

><p>DARN IT!<p>

I punched my pillow hard! Damn Natsume and his stupid father. If it wasn't for his father…well, you see this old senile fool, wants his lone son well settled before he departs for his heavenly journey. Ummm…I can't exactly blame him, can I? Every father wants the same for his son

Kyaaaa…I aimed for the wall this time PUNCH!

Ouch! That hurt!

Rubbing my knuckles I looked at the life size mirror at my room,

"Mikan Sakura! Do you want to see yourself as Natsume's bride?" I asked myself

_Yes…somewhere deep down my heart whispered…_

"NO!" I jumped up in my bed. Marriages don't work. How many lovey dovey couples, who do get married, live happily ever after? Most of them end up sight hating each other…

I WILL NEVER GET MARRIED! END OF THE DISCUSSION!

I flopped down on my bed, my head in my pillow

_Will I be able to hit, smack, punch, blow at Natsume if I EVER do get married_? I wondered

I smirked as I feel asleep

* * *

><p><strong><em>PANDA~PANDA~DANCE~DANCE<em>**

I rubbed my eyes as I reached for my cell. Kyaaaa…I was dreaming something about walking down the aisle one hand round Natsume's and with a bouquet of flowers in the other…

"Ello?" I mumbled wondering about the stupid girly dream

"Where the hell are you? I have been trying to reach you since-" Ruka's urgent voice bellowed in my ears

"Ruka, Ruka, Ruka, RELAX" I said soothingly "What happened? Did Hotaru ditch you?" I said half smiling

"Something like that. Natsume is getting married NOW!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" I jumped a mile " YOU GOTA BE KIDDING!"

"You don't joke about such stuff! They are going to exchange vows in five minutes! He said you asked him to marry whoever he wants yesterday"

The phone dropped from my hands! This has to be a lie!

Marriages don't work, the evil part of my head said

YOU CAN MAKE IT WORK ! DUMMY! Another part of my mind screamed

IS IT WORH TAKING THE CHANCE?

I didn't wait for my minds answer; instead I dashed for my car keys!

* * *

><p>Carelessly I parked the car before the church and barged inside…<p>

And stopped right in my tracks…

There he was holding hands with another girl…

ANOTHER GIRL! HE WILL HAVE TO PAY FOR THIS!

I accelerated the last few steps (I don't think I ran faster in my life). Reaching him I pushed the girl aside ,literally jumped at him and caught the collar of his wedding suit

"YOU DARE- YOU COULD!" I stammred, my hazel eyes trying to search something in his crimson orbs

"Yes" his eyes softened for a moment but firmed up again

I closed my eyes, they prickled with unshed tears

Clutching his collar firmer,

"NATSUME HYUUGA! DO YOU- DO YOU TAKE ME AS YOUR BRIDE?" I yelled at the top of my voice

I didn't care about the crowd giving me horrified looks with football size eyes

I DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN IF NATSUME'S FATHER HAD A HEART ATTACK!

I patiently waited for his reply...

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" the priest chimed in

I looked at the irritating priest

"This was supposed to be MY line!" he said rather offended

"So, Natsume Hyuuga, Do you take Sakura Mikan as your bride?" he continued

"Yes!" he answered calmly

"Mikan Sakura Do you take Natsume Hyuuga as your soul mate?"

"YEEEEEES!" I replied forcefully

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forth until death do you part I declare you as soul mates. You may kiss the bride!" the priest concluded hastily

Hands round my waist Natsume pulled me towards him and after what seemed like trillion zillion years, smooching our lips, lungs , hearts out we parted.

"We are married!" he said beaming with his 2.5 inch smile as a stupid tear trickled down my face

"Oi! You look GORGEOUS in your wedding dress. POLKA DOTTED PYJAMAS and sweat shirt" he stifled a giggle

"You were getting married to someone else!" I said not really caring about my free flow of salt waters

"Well, Have a look at my would -HAVE- been bride!"

Wait! I know what Luna looks like…

O_O

WHAT! HOTARU WAS THE GIRL IN THE WEDDING GOWN!

"Hotaru? You were supposed to get married to Nat-" I addressed the girl who was holding Natsume's hands a while ago

"Yes! I am supposed to get married BUT to Ruka today!" she clasped her hands round Ruka's who stood near her

"BUT! Ruka said Natsume was getting-" I said utterly puzzled

"He DID get married in five minutes. We were waiting for the bride" Ruka winked

"Well, I did get paid handsomely for my performance" Hotaru chimed

Then it dawned on me! Man! I FELT LIKE GUINESS NO. 1 IDIOT!

"Natsume, you tricked me?"

He returned an innocent evil smile "I said I WOULD get you marry me!"

"DUMBEST ASS! I WILL GRANT YOUR DEATH WISH!" I said getting ready to jump at him

"Shut Up Mikan! I have had enough of drama on my wedding day!" Hotaru charged up

"So should I start again?" the priest asked

"Yes!" Hotaru and Ruka replied in union

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kind of rushed , i KNOW but... ^_^ dedicated to everyone who reads and reviews!<strong>_

_**P.S-** _**Criticisms are welcome~ so are anonymous reviews~**


End file.
